Conventionally, an electronic apparatus having a secondary battery chargeable from the outside as the power source is well known. Generally, a radio telephone capable of a telephone call by radio, such as a cordless mobile device provided for the telephone set or a portable telephone employs a secondary battery as the power source. When the secondary battery is charged, the radio telephone itself is set on a battery charger. Thereby, the charging terminal of the radio telephone set and the charging terminal of the battery charger are contacted and electrically connected to charge the secondary battery from the charging stand.
In such charging, if there occurs a contact failure due to a dirt interposed between the charging terminal of the radio telephone set and the charging terminal of the battery charger, for example, a situation arises where the secondary battery is not actually charged, though the radio telephone set is set in the battery charger. Thus, when the charging of the secondary battery is not detected, even though the radio telephone set is set in the battery charger, the radio telephone set may be vibrated by driving a vibrator motor built in the radio telephone set, removing the dirt sticking to the charging terminal, and cleaning a corroded portion of the charging terminal (refer to JP-A-10-173741).